Lost Memories
by sora12212
Summary: After getting hit with a mysterious spell, Zeno finds himself rid of his memories. What remains is a frightened child, with no way of knowing who anyone is. In the meantime, everyone tries to get the old Zeno back.  A little cupcake for Ri and Izzy!
1. Amnesia

**Hello, readers! This is a late/early present for my good and loyal friends, Rylitah and Invader Izzy! You guys are the most epic people I know! So I thought, "They deserve a cupcake!" But I knew I couldn't give you cupcakes from where I was living...So...I decided to give you a literal cupcake! :D**

**If any of you consider this ZenoXZatch, you are gravelly mistaken. Haha! GRAVELLY. It's brotherly love.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL! I really don't! I...I can't!**

**

* * *

**

"I think he's awake Ponygon..."

"Meru~?"

The light seeped painfully into the boy's eyes. Blinking, he saw a wide-eyed blonde child staring at him.

"Hi, Zeno! How are you feeling?"

Zeno?

"Ugh..."

"Meru! Meru me~ Meru, meru!"

The blonde child nodded. "Ponygon says that a mamodo hit you directly with a spell, and you got knocked out."

Then the horse...Thing began to sulk. For some reason.

"What...? Who...?"

The pale child's eyes widened, and then he let out a horrified shriek, his eyes locked on the two people in front of him. The blonde one was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. The horse was freaking out, and running to two older boys.

Still screaming, the albino sat up quickly and tried crawling backwards, away from the stranger.

"Zeno! Are you okay?" The younger boy asked.

"Zeno! Who...? Who's...Who's that? I'm not a Zeno!" The albino yelled.

the older boys were rushing forward, and it just freaked out the pale child more, he backed himself up against a tree, staring at the kids. There was a horse, a kid who kept tryin to calm him down, a guy who's eyes were freaky, and one looked normal, but still freaked the pale child out.

"Why is he screaming, Zatch?" The brown haired one shrieked, covering his ears with his hands.

"I don't know, Kiyo! Come help me!" The one called Zatch called back.

Zeno shivered and finally stopped screaming, dazed, his eyes spinning in circles, he shook his head quickly and resumed his fear-stricken face. The younger teen called Kiyo crawled up to the pale child, and felt his forehead, he pulled back his hand in disgust, it was coated with glistening red blood. "He hit his head areally hard." He murmured.

Who were these people? They were scary! Acting as though they knew him! The one with jeans and a beige jacket also scared him, with his stare and all.

Kiyo blinked. "I think I see the problem, let's get home, and clean him up."

Zeno widened his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

_Zeno's POV:_

I was terrified, who were these people? Do I know them? I'm not leaving this spot!

Kiyo held out his hand. "C'mon, Zeno. Get up." He told him.

Why did he keep calling me that? I'm scared of him. I shook my head vigorously.

The small boy's face grew more worried. "Can you walk? I can carry you!" He exclaimed. I shook my head again.

"Ugh, how do we get him home Dufort?" He turned to the older teen in the background. He was holding a silver book, I noticed. The one called Dufort thought for a moment. "The only way is to knock him out. He won't move from that spot by will."

Kiyo put his hands on his hips. "Really, Dufort? Ugh, I don't wanna be the one carrying a bloody child. Especially on that torments me daily." He growled, sending a sharp glare. "But I need to make sure my theory is correct.

The young teen turned towards me again, I froze.

"Alright, Zeno. It's okay, easy...Easy...Eas-Oh! I can't do this! How many times have I ever done this? I mean, I was the one scared when Zatch crashed through my door!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Ugh, lemme try again this time." Kiyo turned towards me again, and touched my cheek, I shrieked and shrank away. He gave me an 'Are you Kiddng Me?' look.

"Let's just do this the old fashion way...I really don't want to do this. Dufort, you do it."

"Alright."

Dufort stepped up to me, and crouched down. "Hey, Zeno. We're not going to hurt you." He told me softly. I shrank as much as I could against the tree. His hand exended towards me, and it looked like he was about to stroke me softly, but instead, his hand came sharply to the side of my head, seeing black stars swirl in my vision, I squealed and tried to get into a protective position, but instead, I fell sideways into deep slumber.

* * *

_Narrator's POV:_

Zeno opened his eyes to find himself softly tucked into a bed, he saw a the same little, blonde boy sitting next to the bed, watching him. The albino gasped, and got ready to back away.

But Zatch shrank back. "I'm sorry, Zeno. Did I scare you?" He asked gently.

The pale child gulped and sat down softly in the bed again. Reaching down, the lightning blonde pulled up a sopping wet cloth. Zeno froze like deer caught in a headlight. "It's alright." He murmured, wiping Zeno's face with the cloth. "Kiyo says I have to be the big brother for a little while, so I need to take care of you." The young boy told him.

"Okay..." It was barely above a soft mumble, but Zatch could understand. He continued wiping Zeno's face with the cloth, cleaning up the blood.

After his face was cleaned of the red liquid, the door opened to reveal Kiyo and Dufort. "How's he feeling?" Kiyo asked.

Zatch smiled at Kiyo. "He's feeling better." He replied.

Kiyo smiled. "Good, now, lemme explain my theory." He began. Zatch turned to him curiously.

"I think that maybe Zeno got into post-traumatic amnesia. He got hit directly with a spell that the mamodo hadn't used yet, and he hit his head terribly hard against a metal pole. Post-traumatic amnesia, is when you lose your memory from a head injury. And Zeno got just that. He can recover his memory, but it depends on the degree of the injury, like how hard he hit it, how much it affected, jduging from the injury, it might take a while, and who knows, maybe the spell had memory loss as a added bonus." He explained.

Zatch shook. "My brother got amnesia?" He squeaked. "It's not deadly, right?" He cried.

"Zatch, it's not a disease." Kiyo replied. "In the meantime, we need to make sure Zeno feels comfortable here, and make him feel like it's his home. He'll eventually regain his memory." He added.

The pale child on the bed trembled with fear, backed up at the very corner.

Zatch turned to him. He smiled, and crawled on the bed with him, he grinned at Zeno. "Did you hear that, Zeno? You'll get your memories back!" He turned to Kiyo again. "How can we prove it, though?" He asked.

Kiyo shook his head. "You're great at being a big brother Zatch." The young teen ruffled his hair playfully. "How we can prove it right now, we can ask him questions. Watch." He proved. "What's your name?" He asked Zeno.

Zeno gulped. "Uhh...Z-Zeno...? Right?"

"Who am I? What do you do to me?"

The pale child searched in his mind the answer to the questions. "K-Ki-Kiyo? Right? A-and I...I play with you?" He resorted to a wild guess.

"No. Who's that?" Kiyo pointed to Dufort.

"Uhm...I don't know..." He whimpered.

Kiyo turned to Zatch again. "See? He only got most of the answers right because he heard us say each other's names." He told Zatch.

Zatch folded his arms. "Okay...You'll be okay, Zeno!" Zatch cheered, crawling over to his brother and patting his head softly.

The albino scooted closer and clutched his brother's mantle.

"Zatch, Dufort, I need you two to do something for me." Kiyo piped up.


	2. Nightmares

**Whew~ *tries to include as much of Kiyo as possible***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, if I did, then there would've been an extra part in the manga where...*blushes radiantly*...Dufort and...Kiyomaro...*gulps*...Kiss. But, either way, I don't own Zatch Bell in any way, shape or form.**

**

* * *

**

"What is it, Kiyo?" Zatch asked, looking at his book owner.

Kiyo looked at the two. "I need you and Dufort to go to the store, get some things for dinner tonight." He ordered. Zatch began waving his hands around. "But Kiyo! Zeno's scared!" He cried.

Kiyo sighed. "Yes, but you can't take care of you two on your own, and I'm sure Zeno would be so scared of Suzy he'd run away somewhere to get himself hurt, no matter how appealing that idea seems to me, and Dufort..." He looked at the older teenager. "Let's just say Zeno's also scared of him, let's just keep it at that."

Zatch frowned. "I'm scared of Dufort too."

The spiky haired teenager looked at Zatch and raised an eyebrow.

Kiyo sweatdropped. "There's no way Dufort would hurt though, I'd like to see him make a mistake in calling you Zeno." Kiyo snickered. He dropped the act not a second later. "Also, I wanted to get Zeno used to us differently, so that he's comfortable around all of us." He added.

Zatch nodded. "That makes sense." He turned to Zeno. "I'm going to go to the store for alittle while, okay Zeno? I'll be back really soon!"

Zeno curved his eyebrows up in worry, and nodded slowly, still timid of the people around him.

The two left in no time at all, it would be interesting, with Zatch with Dufort and Zeno with Kiyo.

As soon as the front door left, Kiyo turned to Zeno. "Hey. Hungry?" He asked.

Zeno shook his head. "I'd rather sleep." The boy mumbled almost inaudibly. Kiyo raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine by me, I'll be downstairs." He yawned. "On the couch, if you need me, don't be hesitant to ask."

With those words, the teenager left the room.

The albino lied back down on the pillow, and blinked, soon, he let sleep engulf him softly. He was very tired...

* * *

"Get up, Zeno! You can still do it, keep going, you worthless piece of crap!"

A bulky man wearing a camouflage suit kicked Zeno roughly in the side as he lay panting on his side, the track lay ahead of him.

"Get up!" He yelled again, he kicked Zeno harder, flipping the boy over. He opened his eyes, and rolled over, pushed himself up, and continued to run still, the vision swirled into darkness, and soon the color swirled back, this time he was in a grassy field, his hands were over his head he was being repeatedly kicked and hit from three boys in the same uniform they laughed sadistically as Zeno continued to gain bruises.

"It's amazing they let you in Zeno, you're only four."

"Four years? He still a baby! why would they let him in?"

"His brother got the Bio or something, so his dad put him here to strengthen him, or something."

Zeno opened his eyes, white glints shining angrily. "Shut up, you stupid weaklings!" He yelled, his voice was quite not like it was in the present, since it was true, he was still a baby, he picked himself up to his hands and knees, but a foot connected to his chin, sending him backwards onto his back.

"Weaklings? I'd like to see you spar, four year old."

Once again, the vision swirled out of existance, and Zeno was left in darkness, soon he was in the rain, and crawling in the mud, several other boys with a red stripe on their shoulders were next to him, as they crawled clooser to their destination.

The three boys reached a clearing, and looked around, Zeno saw the boy to his right point to the left. There was a mamodo with a blue stripe crawling. The male mamodo to his left, point a gun, and pulled the trigger, a red ball shot through the air, and hit the blue striped mamodo, paint splatered on his shoulder, with a cry of pain, telling them their target was hit.

Zeno heard a click behind him, and was shot forward by a blue paintball, sending horrific pain through his shoulder.

"Ha! You got the four year old!"

"He didn't even see it coming."

* * *

Zeno shot up, and shook his head, he rocketed out of the bed, and rushed through the hallway, then finally flying down the stairs.

Kiyo jolted up, from the sudden thumps. "Whoa, Zeno, you alright?" He looked at the boy, who's forehead was beaded with sweat, and fear and pain in his eyes, and ran forward again and clutched Kiyo's arm. "Kiyo! I had a nightmare! There were really mean people and these boys kept making fun of me! I was kicked and it really hurt!"

The albino crawled onto the sofa with Kiyo and clutched the teenager's arm, and continued to shiver and sob.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "Kicked...Mean people...What were they wearing, Zeno?" He asked, questioning the boy.

Zeno clutched tighter. "Shades of brown and green."

Kiyo widened his eyes. "Military school..."

* * *

**OMG, I checked my email while typing this, and get this, try to guess how many emails I got! C'mon, guess!**

**Not 10.**

**Nope, not 50, good guess though.**

**Not 100, getting closer!**

**201. Yes, that's a two, a zero, and a one. 201. O.O XD**


End file.
